


Belief and Memory by Harukami [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, ITPE, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Belief and Memory by Harukami read by Rhea314</p><p>Alicia liked to pretend she had an Invisible Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief and Memory by Harukami [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Belief and Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/89597) by Harukami. 



**Title** : Belief and Memory  
 **Author** : Harukami  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Fullmetal Alchemist  
 **Character** : Alicia, Ed/Roy  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : cannon-related character death   
**Summary** : Alicia liked to pretend she had an Invisible Daddy.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://harukami.dreamwidth.org/513224.html)  
**Length** 0:8:30  
Link: [ mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Belief%20and%20Memory%20by%20Harukami%201.mp3.zip), [ podbook here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Belief%20and%20Memory%20by%20Harukami.m4b.zip)  
cover art by Reena_Jenkins


End file.
